Ares
How Ares joined the Tourney The Greek god of war, Ares thrives on conflict. Thus, he does everything he can to stoke the fires of mankind’s wars, much to the consternation of Wonder Woman and her fellow Amazons. Character Select Screen Animation Ares swings his sword five times while the camera zooms to him as he says "You dare? I'm a god!". Special Attacks Straight Sword (Neutral) Ares sends his sword right at his opponent. Dark Energy (Side) Ares does a push of his right hand, sending red energy at his opponent. Warp Transmission (Up) Ares moves his hand up and warps determined by the thumb pad. God Smack (Down) Ares jumps up with his hands glowing, then he hammers his hands down, causing a quake that sends opponents flying away. Fire Terror (Hyper Smash) Ares crosses his arm and commands fire arrows to rain on the field saying "War is hell." the stage is then caught on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Annihilator (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe into his dimension where he commands a rain of arrows upon his opponent. He then enlarges himself and smashes his opponent back to the normal dimension. Victory Animations #Ares summons his swords and sends them to pierce his opponent (2nd place opponent in Versus Mode). His/her Star KO scream can be heard, and Ares folds his arms while saying, "Only a fool would challenge me in my own game.". This is identical to the outro of Ares from Injustice: Gods Among Us. #*Ares summons his swords and sends them to pierce his opponent (2nd place opponent in Versus Mode). His/her Star KO scream can be heard, and Ares folds his arms while saying, "Foolish girl.". (Wonder Woman victories only) #Ares swings his sword three times then pierces it saying "Bow before Ares!". #*Ares swings his sword three times then pierces it saying "War is unavoidable in every universe, Super Readers.". (Super Reader victories only) #Ares crushes a skull then says "Don't fear your death.". #*Ares crushes a skull then says "War is unavoidable in every universe, Sailor Scouts.". (Sailor Scout victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ares walks up surrounded with multiple swords. Then he makes them fly around him in a circle and says "Behold the God of War!" as the swords fly away. This is similar to his Injustice: Gods Among Us intro. Special Quotes *I will start a global war! (When fighting Jin) *Did my appearance awaken you??? (When fighting Mokujin) *Athena's ragdoll! (When fighting Wonder Woman) *You dishonor the gods. (When fighting any Ronin Warriors universe character) *You face the God of War. (When fighting any Sailor Scout or any member of the Super Readers) *With your pathetic skills, you can't even harm me. (When fighting Hercules) *Welcome to the new Olympus, Captain Kirk! (When fighting Kirk) *Welcome to the new Olympus, Captain Falcon! (When fighting Captain Falcon) Trivia *Ares shares his Japanese voice actor with Magneto, Roy Hess, and Astaroth. *When Ares fights Mokujin, he asks if he awoken him, but it is actually Master Hand who awoken him. *When Ares is present in any of Super Smash Bros. Tourney's gameplay, as well as any of the sequel's gameplay, this includes the Character Select Screen, the instruments of the current song change to Greek instruments to fit in with him being the God of War. *Hercules is Ares's rival. Azazel is Ares's second rival. *A character from God of War with his name is set to appear in the sequel. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:DC Comics characters Category:Characters who harm the background music Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen